When Pawns Become Knights
by Soul-Shard-Wielder
Summary: Sometimes, it justs takes a little nudge


When Pawns Become Knights  
  
By Soul_Shard_Wielder  
  
If I owned "Bio-Booster Armor Guyver", the US would have   
  
a lot of the story besides the first 6 parts.  
  
I do own Rico, though. He likes helping other stories but   
  
I like to know where he is at all times.  
  
Hello. My name is Rico. You don't know me yet. No one  
  
really does, but don't worry. You will.  
  
My job, my destiny is to nudge Realities away from their   
  
respective apocalypses. I try to help the heroes. Still,  
  
if the sudtle approach doesn't work, then I can start pushing,   
  
_hard_.  
  
The next world I go to has heroes, so I have to stay in   
  
the shadows. Also, I have to save them from the fates   
  
rushing towards them. They are on a coalition course   
  
with each other and the crash will consume this world.   
  
The only chance it can be stopped is held in the hands of   
  
this world's first true hero, the first Guyver, Sho Fukamachi.   
  
He doesn't know what is happening yet, but I am about to   
  
help arrange a wake-up call from a very unlikely source.  
  
For those who do not even know what a Guyver is, please,   
  
let me try and give a QUICK SUMMARY about the purpose and   
  
history of the Bio-Booster Armor...  
  
A unit-G, or "Guyver", is a parasite held in check by a  
  
"Control Medal". The Guyver bonds with its host and   
  
gives said host immemse power and virtual immortality.   
  
However, it will eat its host alive if the Control Medal   
  
is removed or rendered inoperative.  
  
There is also an upgrade to the Guyver called the   
  
Gigantic Module that doubles the already great power of   
  
the Guyver using it...  
  
The Guyver is a Bio-Weapon that could not controlled by   
  
its creators. The actual word "Guyver" translates loosely   
  
to mean "out of control". It is up to the host of the   
  
Guyver to determine his or her own destiny.  
  
Unfortunately, there ARE other Bio-Weapons out there, and,  
  
as of this moment, one kind is trying to take over this   
  
world.  
  
And that is just the tip of the iceberg....  
  
When Pawns Become Knights..  
  
An Abandoned Warehouse, Outside the City of Tokyo  
  
The creature known as Aptom merged his clones together   
  
so that the lecture he was about to give would not be in   
  
stereo. Even so, his "student" was in no shape to listen.  
  
Still, Sho, or Guyver1, had not passed out. Aptom was   
  
thankful for that. The "super-defense" mode of the Guyvers  
  
was a much more difficult foe than Sho could ever be   
  
on his own.   
  
Aptom hated Sho, but Aptom hated Chronos more. The human   
  
creators of the Zoaniod Bio-Weapons had "made" him. They   
  
had taken away his freedom. They had killed his friends by   
  
their stupidity. Their destruction was one of three goals.  
  
Guyver1 was sitting up now. The boy had taken a beating   
  
because of his LACK of skills as a warrior. Good. Sho's   
  
destruction was also a goal of Aptom's.  
  
"Aptom? Where did you?.. How?" The boy also didn't use   
  
good grammer in a surprising situtation.  
  
"Your opponents were all me, idiot. How do you expect   
  
to beat Chronos when I can defeat you by MYSELF?!?" he roared   
  
at Guyver1. The boy had also been part of Solmum and Dyme's   
  
demise.   
  
"How could I fight against the DEAD, Aptom? And while I'm   
  
at it, why did you do it?" Sho _did_ know how to pose questions.  
  
"Sho Fukamachi, WHEN you have to fight against Chronos, they   
  
will use anything to get an edge. You have to be prepared for   
  
ANYTHING." Disgusted with Sho, Aptom turned to leave.  
  
"What are you talking about, Aptom?" But Sho is already   
  
alone. So, Sho sent the Bio-Booster Armor to whence it came,   
  
and passed out from the drain on resources already near   
  
nonexistence.  
  
************************  
  
Day Before At Cloud Gate, Chronos International HQ,  
  
Inside the board room, the heads of Chronos were having a..  
  
private discussion.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU ALL THINKING????!!!!!"  
  
That was the reason why the building was mostly deserted.   
  
"WELL, WILL YOU ANSWER? OR, MUST I PULL THE ANSWER FROM   
  
YOUR MINDS?"  
  
Ten of the most powerful beings on Earth were close to   
  
slinking away from the outraged Alkphanal. They were all   
  
scared of this slight, almost elven, young man. It could   
  
have been that he was more powerful than all of them. It   
  
could have been that he could kill them with a glance.   
  
But the real reason was that Alkphanal was usually the eye  
  
of the storm. He was never so enraged.   
  
"WHY DID YOU UNLEASH 3 ENZYME-3'S UPON THE PUBLIC OF TOKYO?  
  
YOU REALIZE THAT THEY COULD BEEN SEEN OR HAVE KILLED SOMEONE,  
  
DON'T YOU?"  
  
There is always a first time for everything, however.   
  
"We were trying to lure the Guyvers into a trap.   
  
Unfortunately, it didn't work. All we have to show for this...  
  
is 3 dead hyper-zoanoids." Hamical Valcus spoke up.   
  
He probably saved their lives as well. The head Zoalord   
  
cooled down considerably upon hearing this.  
  
"Is there anything else we gain from this?" The young man  
  
sat down for the first time during the meeting. He looked   
  
very, very tired.   
  
"No" was the only reply.  
  
***************************  
  
Later, after the meeting...  
  
Have I done the right thing?  
  
It is a question for the ages. Many have asked it, and many  
  
more will. The more things you have done, the more times you ask.   
  
Alkphanal has asked this question more times than most people have  
  
drawn breath.  
  
Alkphanal has been alive since the dinosaurs roamed the Earth.   
  
He has made many important decisions. He has seen his creators   
  
and has had several discussions with them, none of them entirely  
  
pleasant. All near-immortals have.  
  
Alkphanal had let his suborinates off easy. He knew they   
  
were nervous about this whole sitution. However, his yelling had   
  
been the last straw. Telepathy was a double-edged sword and it   
  
was now baring the other blade. He had not been able to do much   
  
with the waves of unrest distracting him. Still...  
  
His hands still unsure on the "keyboard", he started recording   
  
the words in his mind. A list of his enemies transfered itself   
  
from his brain to the "screen". With only one year of knowing   
  
this language, this 'Nipponjo', reading even his own words was a challenge.   
  
The list was blessedly small. However, the power of those on   
  
the list was enough to make him cringe.   
  
First, his creators, the Advents. They were the only reason   
  
Chronos existed. The ONLY reason. Still, the Earth wasn't   
  
strong enough to defend against them. It might not ever be that   
  
powerful. But he had to try...  
  
Second, the upstart Guyver3, or Zeus. That little fool didn't  
  
know what he was doing. Fouling recruitment efforts. Destroying his  
  
Zoanoid troops. Raising his own army. Zeus would ruin the small  
  
chance Alkphanal was trying to give Earth, and all so he could   
  
rule its people. Alkphanal couldn't care less about who the "king"   
  
was, so long as it wasn't a kingdom of corpses.   
  
Third, the former Zoanoid, Aptom. Aptom simply would not DIE!  
  
Anything that didn't fail outright just made the creature stronger   
  
in the end. Hopefully, Valcus knew a weakness of this.... thing   
  
that he helped create.  
  
Fourth on the list was the one on his mind, right now. Guyver1.  
  
The one he didn't know anything about. He knew the history of this  
  
wildcard, but what Alkphanal needed to know was the personality, the   
  
emotions, the thoughts of this person. Not knowing was dangerous.   
  
Out of the list, Guyver1 was the one he couldn't predict. At the   
  
same time, Guyver1 was the one Alkphanal could admire. Of what little   
  
he knew, Alkphanal was almost certain that he and Guyver1 wanted the  
  
same thing: peace. The problem was that Guyver1 didn't know how many  
  
hands were in the game, or were going to be...  
  
An idea popped into his head. A small one, but one that might   
  
work, really work. Guyver1 had never seen his human form, not really.   
  
Alkphanal could use a little working vacation, anyway.  
  
**************************  
  
The next day...  
  
"I am going to be gone for a few weeks." Alkphanal said to the   
  
rest of the Zoalord 12 present.   
  
"Do you want us to -"  
  
"No." The word was dipped in venon, as were the "you are all   
  
staying here" that followed. "I will need two Gregole volunteers.   
  
Oh, and I wiil need some- guard, what did you call those things?"  
  
"Contacts, sir."  
  
"Yes, thank you. 'Contacts' that will hide my... unusual eyes."  
  
Alkphanal's yellow cat-like eyes had a slight twinkle in them as he   
  
said this.  
  
"Who is in charge while you gone, sir?"  
  
"Valcus. Barring him, Iribilis, when he is done healing."  
  
Silence echoes across the room. A throat clears and Alkphanal   
  
turns to Valcus.   
  
"What do you want us to do while you are gone?" Valcus knew the   
  
answer already. He already had plans to try and capture -  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"What?" along with various curses resounded across the room.  
  
"I said nothing. I do not want another disaster to come back to."  
  
A short pause, filled with voices. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?" Nodding   
  
quickly became a popular activity. "Good." Alkphanal then leaves,   
  
with 10 confused and frightened Zoalords in his wake and a guard at   
  
his side.  
  
***********************  
  
That night...  
  
Alkphanal had been busy planning this trip for the entire day.   
  
He was awake only because of the fact that he didn't need sleep.  
  
This allowed the visitor at 2:07 A.M. to walk in on an drained but  
  
awake High-Zoalord.   
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The question was   
  
shot out in a voice that made brave men cringe and small children   
  
scream with fear.   
  
An amused baritone answered. "Well, sir. My name is Rico, but   
  
I am not here to offer my name. I am here to offer my services to you.   
  
Your universe is at a crossroads right now, and its fate is going   
  
to be decided by your actions."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." The Zoalord was not amused.  
  
"Try these on, please." Rico held a pair of small, concave,   
  
blue-tinted circles. "They're contact lenses. I want to see how  
  
see they look."   
  
Alkphanal put the things in, if only to buy time. The crazed   
  
man who looked at him appreasingly had long brown hair and strange   
  
features for a male face. High cheekbones, a thin smile, and long   
  
lashes made Rico look as efemmimate as Alkphanal did.  
  
The strangest fact had to be Rico did not have an psychic aura.   
  
Either Rico didn't have a mind, or he was dead. Both were   
  
departures from reality, but possible. Still, things didn't look up.  
  
"Hold still, please." A flash of light. "There, now you don't   
  
look like a cat." Holding a mirror from somewhere, Rico presented   
  
it to Alkphanal. Taking the mirror, Alkphanal stared at his face   
  
with "normal" eyes of aquamarine.  
  
"And I thought it was third time is a charm." Alkphanal chuckled   
  
to himself, thinking of the other 299 pairs he had tried on earlier.  
  
"I know where Sho Fukamachi will be, tomarrow at 9:54.10 P.M."   
  
Rico stated this like he would a commonplace fact. He paused a   
  
second, then in a serious tone said, "I"ll tell you, but you have   
  
to promise me something beforehand."  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Tell him the truth. Everything. Why you are doing this. Who   
  
you are. Who you think is coming."  
  
"I understand." Alkphanal knew now that Rico, somehow, knew what  
  
was truly going on, on this world.  
  
"Your mind is an open book, Alkphanal. As is Sho's. Your problem  
  
is that you don't know how to read the title. Good luck, kind sir."   
  
A slight pause. "You'll need it." Then, Rico was gone. In his place  
  
was a wrist-GPS unit and a map of Japan. On the map, near Tokyo,   
  
was a crudely drawn Unit-G. Next to it were longitude and latitude   
  
coodinates.   
  
Also, written in red, were the words "I'll be watching".  
  
**************************  
  
In the warehouse, 9:45 P.M...  
  
"Yawh"   
  
The thought "Wow, I'm still alive" crawled through Sho's head as   
  
it had every day when he had woke up for 6 months.  
  
With that greeting to the day, the cobwebs started to clear out   
  
of his mind. The young man sat up and tried to figure out where he   
  
was now. He was fighting the Hyper-Zoaniod Five- no, that wasn't   
  
right. He had been fighting Aptom, who had been playing those sick  
  
mind games again. Sho had tried to call the Gigantic, but Agito   
  
must have really needed it. Still, understanding that didn't make   
  
the bruises hurt less.  
  
On that note, he stood up. His muscles were as stiff as boards,   
  
but it was better than his usual inability to move unaided any   
  
day of the week. Sho started walking back (hopefully) to the   
  
battered remains of Northern Tokyo.   
  
9:53.45  
  
Sho was still lost. He could have just called the Guyver and flew   
  
out, but he was too tired and too stubborn to do it. Then he heard it.   
  
A scream of fear by a male, not too far away. The fatigue was gone in   
  
a second, as Sho lifted his own voice in a cry of defiance.  
  
"GUYVER!!!!!!!" The blast field pushed him upward as the humaniod,   
  
organic armor donned his body, ripped his weakness away. Now Guyver1   
  
scanned the area, looking for the screamer. There, beyond the hill.   
  
Two huge creatures, Zoaniods. Guyver1 jumped once, extended an elbow   
  
blade as he went over the hill, and sliced through one of the two   
  
threatening to kill another innocent.   
  
The live one cried out "Guyver1!!" in time with a beep from the man's  
  
watch. Ignoring his former prey, the Gregole grabbed for Guyver1's arms.   
  
The laser shot from one of the Guyver's head orbs sent the   
  
Zoanoid into Death's waiting arms.  
  
Then the armor disappeared, and Sho went to Death's brother, Sleep.  
  
*************************  
  
"Well, I found him. Now what?" Alkphanal had moved the Guyver to a   
  
safer area of rural farmlands while the man was still unconscious.   
  
Only then did Alkphanal try for ID.  
  
"Sho Fukamachi, age... 19, is it?" Alkphanal looks over Sho's face   
  
very carefully. Worry lines, a slight frown, bags under the eyes.   
  
Sho Fukamashi must have grown up much too fast in the 9 months he has   
  
had the Unit-G.   
  
Still, all that meant was that Alkphanal had to be careful.  
  
He had to earn the boy's... no, this man's trust before he revealed  
  
his identity. The problem was that he couldn't just hide the truth.   
  
No, Alkphanal would have to play a dangerous game, one of   
  
information. He would answer Sho's questions, but in a round-about way,  
  
letting Sho come to his own answers. At the same time, he would force   
  
Sho to discard the wrong answers by strange denials.   
  
Letting Sho find his way to the truth would be fun. Learning what  
  
and who Sho was, more than facts could explain or telepathy could read,  
  
deemed this nessesary. Alkphanal knew, however, that this might allow himself  
  
something he had been denied, ever since he grabbed the mind of his mother  
  
and shredded her psyche...  
  
a friend.  
  
************************  
  
to be cont. 


End file.
